


Kiss It Better

by LadyPotato



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and ciel being a bit of a little shit like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPotato/pseuds/LadyPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is a little shit who can't verbalize what he wants. Luckily, Sebs catches on. Pointless fluffy fluff is what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

*In the morning*

The flaming lunatic known as Bard was especially sick today, so Sebastian took it upon himself to go to the market and restock essential ingredients required to satisfy his young master’s sweet tooth. Now, being the hell of a butler that he was, his options were not limited to just England.

Within a few hours, Sebastian was more than satisfied with his selections. In fact, the sun had only just risen about an hour or so ago which meant Sebastian could get back to the manor in time to make breakfast and wake the young lord.

On his way back, the butler witnessed the most peculiar thing. A child was walking along with his parents when she suddenly slipped and fell down. But no, that wasn’t what was strange. She began to cry as expected.

“Mommy! My arm!! It huuuurts!” The child choked out between sobs. Sebastian was still learning about how humans work so it surprised him to see the mother whisk the child up in her arms and “kiss it better” as she had described. The demon watched in silent awe as the child stopped crying and remained in her arms the rest of the time. “Interesting.” Sebastian mused aloud. 

*An hour later*

“It’s time to wake up young master.” Sebastian gently shook the sleeping Ciel. “Nng.” Was his response. Sebastian opened up the curtains and said, “Now, now, you don’t want your breakfast getting cold.” “Go ‘way..” Ciel mumbled from under his blanket. “It’s veeery unlord like to speak so ineloquently.”  
Sebastian suppressed a smile as Ciel shot him a glare before launching a pillow at him. Sebastian caught it and returned it to his master’s bedside. He pulled over the tea cart and poured the favored earl grey tea. The strong bergamot scent reached Ciel and his eyes fluttered open once more. He drank in silence as his butler exited the room to fetch the cart containing the stupid food which dragged Ciel from his stupid bed when all he wanted to do was sleep this damned migraine off. 

“Here you are young lord; a stunning ensemble of-” Ciel cut the butler off with a groan before plopping his head back into the pillows. “My lord?” Sebastian inquired. Ciel brought a delicate hand up to his temple trying to rub the awful pain away. “My head is killing me.” He complained, not really in the mood for food or work.

'His head is in much pain. What am I to do to make it better?’ Sebastian thought. “Ah I see.” He responded, the flashback of the crying child flooding his mind. Sebastian couldn’t reason as to why the child stopped crying but it was worth a shot if it would help his dear master. Sebastian shifted the cart to the side and bent down, hovering over Ciel a moment before pressing his lips to his forehead. The sudden contact forced Ciel’s eyes opened. As he registered what happened, he sputtered out, “Sebastian! What the hell?!" 

Said demon noted the interesting shade of pink creeping onto Ciel’s face. "I kissed it better?” Sebastian sounded like a small child himself, confused at the sudden outburst. “Just…Just give me my damn food and go.” Ciel recovered.

Ciel watched as Sebastian left the room. He was still flushed and the warmth from his cheeks had not receded yet. “Damn him.” Ciel muttered. As Lord Phantomhive he shouldn’t behave in such a manner. Besides Sebastian was just a servant trying to do his job. Though… Ciel had to admit, his migraine wasn’t as prominent.

*In the afternoon*

Ciel was finishing up some paperwork just in time for afternoon tea. Sebastian entered the study and promptly announced he was serving Oolong tea with a side of elephant ear cookies. 

Ciel raised the cup to his lips, savoring the strong flavor. He sighed and set the cup down, opting for the sweet flakey cookies. His migraine was now a steady dull throbbing which still made him want to slam his head into the desk repeatedly. To some degree, he did. He swept the paperwork aside and let his head fall into his folded arms. He groaned and put out a tentative hand, searching for the small tea cup.  
Craaash! “Damn it all.” Ciel snapped as he looked at the shattered cup on the floor. “Stupid cup. Stupid bloody tea from that stupid bloody butler. Damn this migraine.” Ciel reached down to pick up the broken pieces, noting the change of pressure worsening the migraine. He shut his eyes and absent mindedly fumbled for the ceramic shards. He found them all right, or rather they found him as one piece had lodged itself into the side of his finger. “GOD DAMN IT!” Ciel roared in frustration, “BLOODY FUCKING HELL!!" 

Blood trickled down the young earl’s hand as he attempted to pull out the sharp atrocity that dare spill his blood. Ciel succeeded in making the cut worse. Luckily Sebastian arrived seconds later, quickly noticing the steady stream of blood. His eyes wandered to the broken tea cup on the floor, then back up to his master who had frozen like a small child who got caught stealing sweets. "Young master, allow me.” Sebastian quickly discarded the tea cup and left to retrieve some warm water and a bandage. He returned and briskly walked over to the fuming earl. He quickly cleaned up the blood and wrapped up his finger. “Tch.” Ciel muttered as Sebastian picked up the scattered papers. “Perhaps some fresh air would help soothe your headache?” Sebastian suggested as he placed the stack of papers neatly on the desk. The butler took the silence as a no and decided against teasing the poor boy. 

Before he could turn around, Ciel thrust his injured hand in front of Sebastian’s face. “My lord?” He asked, furrowing his brow. Ciel’s face was burning in embarrassment as he refused to admit what he wanted. Sebastian’s eyes flicked from the outstretched hand to his master’s face trying to gauge what he wanted. “Well?” Ciel snapped indignantly. The demon smirked as the answer clicked in his head. He obliged the silent wish as he didn’t actually order it, and bent down placing his lips upon the bandaged finger. He lingered a few seconds longer than necessary before pulling away. “Better young master?” A smirk still evident on the butler’s face. Ciel refused to make eye contact and instead ordered Sebastian to get another cup of tea. “Shall I hold it for you while you drink?” Ciel shot the damned butler a glare and said, “Just bring me earl grey.” “Yes my Lord.”

*In the evening*

Ciel had finally caved and decided Sebastian was right; he did need to take a walk. In fact, the fresh air was very soothing. It was mid-April and there had been a light shower earlier. The post rainy breeze and the lulling smell of petrichor assuaged the ghastly headache and allowed Ciel a rare moment of peace. Sebastian trailed behind the earl noticing his much calmer demeanor. He thought it a nice change of pace. He wanted the best for his Ciel after all.

All sense of peace quickly melted away when a stray cat slammed into Ciel’s leg. It was chasing after a small bird who had taken it upon itself to land haughtily atop Ciel’s head. Before he could swipe it off, the cat sunk its claws into the fabric of the earl’s cloak and scrambled up the young boy. Claws dragged across the poor boys cheek as he let out one-two-three sneezes. Sebastian could not contain his laughter and for a brief moment Ciel thought it the most beautiful thing on the planet, that is until a disgruntled cat hissed at him and took off. Ciel’s hair was a mess, his cheek was bleeding, and now he felt all stuffed up from his allergies. “Damn everything to hell! Especially those awful 4 legged things.” “Cats would make an excellent addition to hell.” Sebastian’s brow was quirked up in a teasing manner.  
Ciel noticed his cheek now stung and brought his hand up to cover it. “Damn it.” He muttered. Sebastian didn’t wait for the imminent order to deal with the claw marks. He swept up Ciel in a firm grip and carried him back in the manor. Once inside, he made short work of cleaning up the blood. “I hate cats.” Ciel muttered angrily. Sebastian blanched a bit remembering he kept quite a few hidden in his closet. Suppressing a smile for the existence of those lovely creatures, Sebastian discarded the bloodied up towel. He looked over to Ciel who was rubbing his cheek. 

“I’m going to start on dinner, alright?” Sebastian said before making his way to the door. In seemingly record speed Ciel was behind him, impatience in his eyes and embarrassment burning into his features. He grabbed the butler’s tie and tugged it down awaiting his lips. Sebastian happily obliged, being extra careful so as not to hurt his young master. Ciel quickly turned away and dismissed his servant with the wave of his arm and returned to his desk, enjoying the feeling of warmth still radiating from him. 

*At night*

It must have been at least 3 in the morning and Ciel was still tossing around in bed hoping to find a comfortable position, but to no avail. He had to be awake early tomorrow for some meeting with a marquois and he had no intentions of looking like an exhausted child. How the hell could he possibly go to sleep when he wasn’t tired? Well, he was tired, worn out actually, but he just couldn’t bring himself to sleep no matter how heavy his eyes hung. Perhaps some chamomile would help…? “S-eb..?” Ciel yawned. In an instant he was there. “You’re still awake my lord?” “Can’t sleep.” Ciel mumbled. “Shall I make some chamomile tea? Remember you have an important meeting tomorrow.” Ciel was about to agree to the suggestion, but thought of how long it would take. Too long and Ciel wanted to sleep now. Holding in another yawn, Ciel quickly choked out some choice words before he could lose confidence. “Sometimes when people can’t sleep they’re offered a kiss or-” Sebastian cut him off by smothering his lips with his own. Ciel responded the best he could in his sleepy state, gripping the demon tightly. He pulled him onto the bed and whispered, “Can you stay in here?” In response, Sebastian pressed his lips onto the earl’s forehead before wrapping him up in his arms. Ciel was asleep in minutes, a smile adorning his features.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr banettes-wonderland a while ago and thought I'd revise it a bit and put it here. I'm in a fic kinda mood and I've never really posted to here before so eh, why not. Hope you enjoyed the fluff!


End file.
